A Lions True Nature
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: In the middle of the final battle Ron finds a strange book, and them and the Dark lord are transported to the Pridelands and the Outlands...and worse the got transformed into lions!
1. Chapter 1

**A Lions True Nature**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were searching threw the Room of Requirement for the Diadem. They ran past piles and piles of useless junk.

Suddenly Ron froze. Something in one of the piles caught his eye.

"Come on Ron!" Hermione shouted fallowing Harry.

Ron ignored them and picked it up. It was a good sized book covered in gold and red. In bold red it said Godric Gryffindor.

His eyes widened. "Guys come and see this!" He opened the book, a bright light flashed from. Ron dropped the book but the light continued to get bigger and bigger.

"Ron what did you do!" Harry screamed.

By now the light had filled the room, blinding them all. Quickly it covered the whole school! Then there was a load bang! Everything went black.

A Death Eater screamed. Malfoy, Bellatrix and Voldemort had disappeared into thin air. The Death Eater's looked at each other in confusion.

"What just happen?"

* * *

><p>Zira growled in anger as she walked threw the outlands. Another failed hunt! She snapped at a flying termite. The annoying things were everywhere.<p>

Suddenly she froze smelling something in the wind. Her eyes narrowed. Rouge lions. Zira smirked hoping they were from the pride lands. Carefully she crouched down and fallowed the scent.

* * *

><p>Harry slowly opened his eyes. Where the heck am I? He was surrounded by tall grass that looked surprisingly odd. He got up and looked around. Zebra, Gazelles, Antelopes were they in Africa?<p>

Suddenly he realized something was wrong, he looked down and gaped. He had paws…and a tail! "I'm a lion…" He whispered. He had a black mane growing and the rest of his body was a pale yellow. He frowned in confusion. "Never seen a lion look like this before…

Beside him Ron and Hermione groaned gaining conciseness. Ron's mane was a faded red and his eyes were the same color they were when he was human.

Hermione's fur had a slight curl to it, and was slightly darker than the boy's her eyes were a dark brown.

"Where are we? Hermione mumbled, eyes wide when she realized the were not at Hogwarts.

"I don't know." Harry told her with a shrug…can a lion shrug…

Ron was looking around in shock. "How did this happen?" Then he remembered the book and cringed.

Harry and Hermione gave him a curios look. "Is there something you'd like to tell us Ron?"

* * *

><p>Zira smiled evilly as she spotted the lions. One was a Female with dark fur and a crazed look in her eye.<p>

The two were males. One had extremely pale fur and mane with blood red eyes, the other had a golden mane with matching fur.

They seemed to be talking urgently about something but she didn't care.

How dare they be on her land! There was no room for these pathetic lions. Roaring with rage she lunged at the golden one.

* * *

><p><em>Well they managed to piss of Zira… that's go over well. For those who don't know they ones in the Outlands are Voldemort and the two Death Eaters. The golden trio is in the pride lands.<em>

_This was inspired after reading Savu0211 lion kind comic on Devienart if you haven't read it I suggest you check it out it's awesome! _

_And I'm sorry it's so short usually my chapter's are longer. Please review I'm desperate! __L_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lions True Nature**

Zira landed right on top of the golden lion and slashed at his face!

The male screamed and managed to kick her off. The female was looking at her in shock. The white male on the other hand showed no emotion and just glared at her.

Zira snarled at them ready to pounce again.

Voldemort watched the female lion with slight curiosity. He had never seen a lion that looked like this before. She had a stripe down her back and a hole in her ear.

"What do you three think you are doing on my land?" She growled.

Malfoy backed away from her, his face bleeding heavily.

Voldemort frowned. From what he new about lions it was the males that protected the land not the girls.

Bellatrix smirked at her. "We out number you, you filthy…"

Bellatrix didn't get to finish her sentence; Zira leaped at her in a swift swipe barley missed a frightened Bellatrix's ear.

Bellatrix hid behind the men scared of the women in front of her.

Voldemort stepped forward.

Zira glared coldly at him.

"Would you mind telling us where we are? We are new around here." Voldemort said in a persuasive voice, trying to hold back his anger.

Zira smirked. "You are in the Outlands land of the banished."

Voldemorts eyes narrowed slightly. Banished huh.

* * *

><p>Harry Ron and Hermione, walked threw the grasslands. The other animals keeping a close eye on them.<p>

So far nothing special happen although they did scare off a poor cheetah,

Luckily, Hermione informed it they did not intend to hurt them and that she was sorry.

The cheetah after a while calmed down. "You three are new around her aren't you?"

"Yes." Hermione said blinking in surprise. "How did you know?"

The girl cheetah smirked. "You have that aura about you. So what brings you to the Pridelands?"

"Ah we just got here; we've been traveling for a while." Harry told her.

The cheetah nodded. "Well if you three are looking for a place to settle I advice with the Pridelander's. The land has recently become plentiful lately for all creatures."

Harry nodded.

Hermione stepped up. "What's your name?"

The cheetah looked surprise. "It's been a long time since someone asked for my name, the only one I talk to anymore is my brother Tupac, I don't even speak to my mom. I'm Kesi. Who are you?"

"I'm Harry, This is Hermione and Ron." He told her.

Kesi tried not to laugh. "Sorry I've never heard heard those names before."

"As we are from far from here," Ron told her.

Kesi sighed. "The pridelander's live by the mighty rock if you want to find them. Now I need to get hunting…I'm going to have cubs soon." With a smile, the cheetah ran off.

The three of them shared a look.

"I guess we are heading to pride rock."

* * *

><p>Zira lead the stranger's to where her pride was. She wasn't sure how the white one persuaded her to take them here but she did. Who knows maybe she can use them to get back at Simba.<p>

The white one…Voldemort I think he said his name was, seemed interested in this place for some reason.

Zira sent the signal to her lionesses to keep an eye on them, and they admittedly tensed up.

Voldemort eyes flashed towards her when he saw this, but he didn't say anything.

The Other two on the other hand seemed clueless.

Kovu and Vitani were play fighting being watched by Nuka.

When Nuka saw her, he instantly jumped to her side. "Mother I got you dinner…"

Zira just continued waking past him, completely ignored him. She turned to their…'Guests'. "This is our home, she told them disdainfully.

The one named Malfoy or something, looked around in disgusted. Bellatrix was swatting at some annoying bugs.

Zira's ears twitched in annoyance. "know what are you guy's doing on my land?" She asked forcefully.

Voldemort didn't even bat an eye at the threat in her voice. "That's for us to know…and for you to not." He hissed.

Zira was surprised how snake like it was. Her eyes narrowed. "Your on my land, that gives me a reason to know." She growled.

For a sec the two powerful…creatures glared each other down. Finally Voldemort won. Nobody else seemed to notice the leader's challenging each other.

"Fine don't tell me." Zira said calmly giving them a bored look. "But if you plan to stay here you are going to help with the hunting." She told them, not leaving room for arguments.

After a sec Voldemort nodded, realizing he didn't have much of an option at the moment. "Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed chapter two, please review and tell me what you think.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lions True Nature**

_Hey people of the world and beyond, here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy. Today's chapter is brought to you by Disney who created the Lion King._

* * *

><p>"There it is." Hermione gasped, looking into the horizon. In the distance was I gigantic rock that had a really weird shape to it.<p>

Harry and Ron looked at it in surprise. "Wow."

Hermione frowned. "What if these lions aren't as nice as Kesi said they are?"

"We don't have much of an option, it's either go to them or risk wondering around in the wild." Harry told her, as he gazed at it. "Pride Rock." He murmured.

"Well no use in waiting around here let's go." With that Ron dashed towards the giant rock.

"Ron wait!" Hermione shouted chasing after him. "We can't just go running into someone else's land!" She called.

Harry shook his head, and quickly fallowed them into the heart of the pride lands.

* * *

><p>Voldemort looked around in disgust, he swat at some insects in annoyance. How those blasted lionesses survived in this land was beyond him.<p>

He glanced over at his two Death eater's. Bellatrix was currently being tormented by a cub named Vitani. And Malfoy was trying to avoid the lionesses who were extremely agitated by his presence.

He smirked as Malfoy got a small beating by from an older female.

It was clear that the Outcasts did not trust them, and were only tolerating them because of Zira.

Voldemort was aware Zira pry had a reason for keeping them around, and was pry going to try to use them. He smirked. Let her try all she wants but she won't succeed.

He very much enjoyed the irony of the situation. A manipulative, greedy lion ha if only Dumbledore could see this, he would think differently about his 'lions'.

He frowned as he looked towards the land these lions were banished from. Did anybody else somehow get here as well? How did they get here in the first place anyway? Voldemort shook his head. So many questions so little answers.

"Kovu you've got to move faster!" Zira hissed as she tried to teach him to fight.

Voldemort turned to her. He was going to have to be careful around the lioness, but if he played his cards right it all will turn out in his favor.

* * *

><p>Harry slowly walked towards Priderock his heart beating a mile a minute. Them surviving out here all depended on what happened now.<p>

Taking a deep breath he and the others walked towards some of the lionesses, trying not to look like a threat.

"Excuse me, are you apart of the pride here?" Harry asked carefully.

The lions look at them in surprise, a few of them tensed slightly but some of them gave

Harry, Ron and Hermione a warm look.

"Yes we are." An older female told them stepping forward. "Do you need something, stranger's aren't allowed in our land."

"Sorry to disturb you we need to talk to your king." Harry told them.

The lioness nodded. "fallow me."

The three of them fallowed her up Priderock.

* * *

><p>Zira smiled proud that Kovu was getting a hang of the fighting moves she showed him. Scar would have been so proud.<p>

She glared at Voldemort as he passed. That lion acted like he owned everything and knew everything. It was really getting on her nerves.

Choosing to ignore him she turned to young Kovu. "Go to bed young one, well practice some more with Vitani tomorrow." She told him.

With a smile the cub ran off.

Zira smiled as she watched him go. Soon she'd have her revenge...with or without the new lions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Lions True Nature**

Simba watched as the strange lions approached. There was something different about it was almost as if they were not lions at all.

"Hello." One with a weird scar on his head said as they approached. "Are you the king here?"

Simba nodded and the lion smiled.

"I'm Harry these are my friends Ron and Hermione." Harry told them.

Simba gave them a slight nod of acknowledgment. "Why have you come here? If your passing threw you can go on ahead young lions."

Harry glanced at the others nervously. They both nodded and Harry took a deep breath trying to calm himself. This confused Simba why were these lions so nervous?

* * *

><p>"Vitani have you seen Kovu?" Zira asked her doughter. "He hasn't shown up for practise."<p>

"He said he was going to explore." Vitani told her nawing at a old bone.

Zira's eyes narrowed. "Is Nuka with him?" She growled.

Vitani looked up at her mother in surprise. "I don't think so, I believe he's attempting to hunt." Vitani frowned looking up at Zira. "Kovu's not n trouble is he?"

"No sweety but Nuka may be if anything happens to him." She growled before running off.

With a sigh Vitani went back to her bone.

"Oh isn't that cute." Bellatrix mocked a few feet.

Vitani's ears pressed flat against her head. "What do you want Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix smirked at her. "Nothing at the moment cub." She turned to Vitani her eyes filled with a deep curiosity. "Just watching your pathetic mother."

Vitani bristled. "What did you just say!" She shouted jumping to her feet.

"Your mothers weak. I don't know why the Dark- er Voldemort wants to stay here." Bellatrix gave the cub an insane smile. "After all we could be somewhere so much better right now. Eating as much as we want...and not having to live in this wastland!"

Vitani was just about to pounce on this lioness but knew that it would be useless with her small size. "Just you wait! Mother will put you in your place that I can guarantee."

Bellatrix let out an insane lough. "Like I'm scarred of her brat." With that she walked off.

Leaving a furius Vitani behind.

"Just you wait till mom come's back." Vitani hissed. "Mother is the strongest lioness out there."

A little ways away Voldemort watched the confrontation. He growled in annoyance. He'd have to watch Bellatrix more from now on. She could cause a problem. And the last thing he needed was a blood hungery lioness killing off his top Death Eater.

Shooting an angry glance at Bellatrix Voldemort headed in the direction that Zira left in.

* * *

><p>"So a group of humans left you three here for some reason?" Nala asked.<p>

The three lions nodded shamefully.

Both she and Simba smiled warmly at them. "Of course you 3 can stay here till you guys figure out what to do. Just remember if you stay you got to hunt and protect the land like everybody else."

Harry smiled. "Thanks you have no idea how much this means to us."

"No problem." Simba told them.

At that moment a meerkat with a red tuff of hair on his head and a warthog ran up to Simba.

The three lions gaped. What on earth was going on?

"Simba!" The meerkat made a nervous lough. "We ah...he he lost um...Kaira." He muttered.

Simba's mood instantly darkened. "You were suppose to be watching her Timon!"

"You can yell at me later she was heading towards the outlands last time we saw her!" Timon shouted, the warthog nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Zira carefully crossed the water and went into the pridelands. Kovu was in the pridelands with some cub!<p>

She growled in annoyance. "When she got ahold of that cub he was in big trouble!

Out of nowhere Voldemort appeared beside her.

"What are you doing here!" She hissed.

"I'm curius about the pridelands." Voldemort told her in a harsh tone, that left no room for arguments.

Zira snarled in anger but continued on ahead.

Voldemort frowned. "Who's the cub your son is with?"

"We are about to find out." Zira growled.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short I'm in a hurry I hope you enjoyed. I'm doing my best to keep Voldemort not OCC if he is and you have some advice please tell me.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**A Lions True Nature**

Zira crept threw the grass with Voldemort watching Kovu play with some random cub.

Voldemort watched curiously as her face contorted when the other cub said her name. "Do you know her?" Voldemort asked her quietly, his eyes examining Zira.

"That's Simba's cub." She hissed a hint of insanity in her own red eyes.

Voldemort watched with a smirk as the little she cat tried to play with Kovu, trying to understand what Zira was waiting for.

Suddenly a huge male lion with a big mane appeared, roaring his threat!

Zira matched his powerful roar, getting between him and Kovu. Voldemort quickly joined her, the males eyes flickered to him in slight fear.

"Zira." He hissed, getting ready for a fight.

"Simba." She hissed back dangerously.

Voldemort frowned. So this was the mighty Simba he had heard so much about. Voldemort smirked; he was definitely a Gryffindor lion. His smirk quickly turned into a frown as he saw the rest of the pride…and one particular lion with a lightning bolt scar. Voldemorts eyes widened in surprise but quickly narrowed before anybody could notice. So the boy and his friends were here…interesting.

"Now that we all know each get out of our pride lands!" A small meerkat shouted at Zira…what was a meerkat doing with a pride of lions…riding a warthog?

"You're pride lands!" Zira growled angrily rage filling her. She roared in anger at the meerkat wanting to rip it to shreds.

The meerkat quickly hid behind the warthog.

Voldemort watched the scene unfold with great interest.

"This land belongs to Scar." Zira growled at Simba, as the cubs coward under there parents.

"I banished you from the Pridelands now you and your pride get out!" Simba demanded glancing at Voldemort.

Zira glanced at Voldemort before sneering. "So you've noticed our new members."

Voldemort glared at Zira, he never agree's to permanently join her pride! But Zira ignored him. She sat calmly next to the terrified Kovu. "Him and his pride have joined us in the outlands, and have agreed to help us get our land." She looked down at Kovu. "Where one day Scars chosen son will rule."

Worried glances filled the enemy lioness's eyes. How many new lions were in the pride? Were they going to attack? Where they hidden here now?

Voldemort couldn't help but smirk at this. He had to give Zira credit she was smart for a lion. He glanced at Harry who seemed completely confused by the situation. Foolish boy.

"Get out we're done here." Simba told her, picking up his daughter.

"Oh no Simba, this has just barley have begun." She told him with a deep chuckle, smirking at Kiara with a dark expression.

The little princess flinched in fear. Zira turned away and picked up Kovu motioning Voldemort to fallow.

Voldemort smirked one more time at Harry before fallowing the dark lioness.

* * *

><p>Harry sat alone under a tree nearby pride rock. He felt like he had a rock in his stomach. Voldemort was here…and has got some evil lions to help him. How can they hope of finding a way back when they have to keep an eye out for the dark lord as well?<p>

"You ok young lion."

Harry turned to see Kesi the cheetah.

Kesi smirked. "Don't be so surprised to see me, I live here to remember."

Harry looked down shyly.

"I heard there was a border argument with the banished lions." Kesi smiled at him. "Is it true? Few predators are brave enough to go around the outlands and nearly no cheetahs."

Harry smiled at her. "Nothing to big just a small argument."

Kesi frowned in annoyance. "Clearly there was more, you are hiding something." She stated.

Harry sighed. "I know one of the lions that had recently joined them…I can't say anymore than that."

"Ah…a rival, Knowing the lionesses of the outlands you have little to worry about he won't be their for long. No male lion has. Trust me it won't be long before Zira's done with him."

For some reason this didn't help Harry any.

Kesi stood up. "Then again I know nothing of this lion." She shrugged. "I gotta go before it gets dark out. If you want some advice…chill, you're to stressed for someone so young. What happens happens you can only hope for the best outcome…and maybe it's for the best that your rival joined them. Maybe the lionesses can finally move on."

Harry gave the little cheetah a bewildered look as she stalked off.

* * *

><p>"Care to explain what that was about." Voldemort growled when they got back to the pride lands.<p>

Ziva gave him an annoyed look. She had just got Kovu to go to bed and was tired herself. "It's the agreement."

Voldemort glared at her dangerously. "Care to explain lioness." He hissed.

For a sec the two had a stare down glaring at each other.

"You are living in our land, and eating our prey. It's time you pay back the favor." She smirked. "You honestly didn't think I would let you live here without having to defeat our enemy's."

Normally Voldemort would have argued. But seeing as Harry and his friends were now apart of the enemy lions…well these lionesses could prove useful. "Fine but only I command Bellatrix and Malfoy."

Zira smiled darkly. "Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Lions True Nature**

_Ok before I start I'd like to say sorry, for the lack of updates. I jumped into this story without giving what would happen latter on much thought. So basically I wrote this story on the thoughts of what it would be like if Zira and Voldemort met and you know what happened from there. So I'm going to do my best to come up with a decent story._

* * *

><p>"My Lord why don't we just leave this pathetic waste land?" Bella asked nervously, not wanting to upset the Dark Lord. "We could easily find another pride."<p>

"Don't question me Bellatrix!" Voldemort snarled. "I sincerely doubt that we will find another pride like this."

"May I ask what happened at the supposed border dispute?" Malfoy asked. "It seemed to have left you lost in thought."

Voldemort glared at his two followers, and then smirked. "It seems that we were not the only ones who got transported here. Harry Potter and his two friends are here as well."

Both of their eyes widened like saucers.

"He's here?" Malfoy whispered in shock.

Voldemort nodded. "And he's become a lion as well."

A hungry look filled Bellatrix's eyes. "We can destroy them before we go back to the wizarding world."

Voldemort frowned thoughtfully. Potter may know how to get out of here… "Till then you 2 will not bug the lioness's of the outlands. They for the moment are our allies…and our only way of obtaining food."

Bella and Malfoy nodded solemnly.

"Good." With that he turned to leave, he had a meeting with a young Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Harry wondered threw the tall grass, deep in thought. What did Kesi mean by the lioness moving on?<p>

Harry glanced at the sunset unsure what to do. They had no clue how to get back and the Dark Lord is here with them.

"Don't think to hard Potter you might hurt yourself." Someone hissed from behind.

Harry jumped in surprise as Voldemort appeared from behind.

Voldemort smirked at the boy. "Don't worry I'm not going to try to kill you…for now. Right now I just want some answers."

"You pry know as much as I do." Harry told him backing up slightly. "How did you get into the pride lands anyway?"

"Your new friends do there best to avoid the outlands so it wasn't that hard." Voldemort said offhandedly.

As Voldemort approached Harry, his scar burst with pain. Harry looked around trying to find a way to quickly get away.

"I advice against that boy." Voldemort hissed. "How did we get here, and why were we turned into lions."

"What makes you think I know?" Harry snapped back.

"Just answer!" Voldemort growled impatiently.

Harry sighed. It didn't seem like he had much of a choice. "Ron found an old book in the Room of Requirement and when he opened us it started to glow, next thing we know were here."

Voldemorts ears twitched in annoyance, he seemed to be debating if Harry was lying to him or not. "Did you notice anything unusual?"

Harry shook his head. Deciding not to tell him about Gryffindor's name being on it.

Voldemorts eyes narrowed. "You better not be lying to me Potter. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to you before we go back to the wizarding world now will we."

Harry frowned, but didn't answer.

Voldemort sneered. "Very well little lion."

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Harry blurted out suspiciously.

The Dark Lord smirked at the young Gryffindor. "Anxious to die Potter. I thought it would be obvious for someone who's suppose to be my equal."

Harry just glared.

"Being turned into lions, it's such an Obvious Gryffindor thing. So a Gryffindor would have a better chance of finding the way out than a Slytherin now wouldn't they."

Harry frowned. It did make sense.

"I'd use this time that I'm after to kill you to prepare yourself Harry for when I am. I'd hate for there to be a anticlimax in our final battle." With a final smirk Voldemort wondered off into the tall grass.

Harry watched him leave, a uneasy feeling filling him.

* * *

><p>About 2 miles away Zira laid down on a oddly shaped abandon termite hill, planning for the future. It won't be long till Kovu's ready for her plan. And with the addition of the males Voldemort and Malfoy, their future looked even more promising.<p>

Maybe she could get Voldemort to get rid of Bellatrix. The crazed black furred lion had been a thorn in her side since the beginning.

Or maybe if Voldemort didn't go along with that, Bellatrix could have a small…hunting accident.

Zira turned her blood red eyes to the sky. "Soon my revenge for you will be complete my love." She whispered. "Simba will be dead, and Kovu would be king just like you wanted."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Lions True Nature**

The next day Harry sat down on pride rock watching the beautiful African sunrise. But Harry wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about what Voldemort had said yesterday.

"Hey what are you doing?" The young princes Kiara asked her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Nothing just thinking." Harry told her a small smile.

Kiara frowned. "Dad does that a lot, it's really boring when he does and he always has this worried look on his face." She told him sadly.

Harry smirked. "I can't really blame him after you ran off yesterday."

"I didn't run off!" Kiara said quickly in a matter of fact tone. "He said I can go explore, I was just trying to have some fun, and then he sent Timon and Pumba after me." She glanced back towards the den. "He doesn't let me have any fun."

Harry frowned. "I'm sure he's just worried about you."

Kiara didn't seem to hear him, suddenly she smiled. "Hey maybe you can play with me, I can show all the fun places in the Pride lands."

Harry paused for a second thinking it over, his mind was made up when he noticed how excited she was. "Alright let's go."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>Simba watched as his daughter led the new comer down pride rock, talking excitedly about all the games they could play.<p>

He frowned. The new comers seemed trustworthy and did everything they could to help the pride but there was something odd about them.

They knew a lot more about humans than lions should and didn't really act like lions, just yesterday the girl Hermione was complaining about having to kill their prey. He was going to ask Harry some serious questions when he got back, they couldn't afford the chance of another Scar being in their midst.

* * *

><p>"Zira we need to talk!" One of the outland lionesses shouted, as she walked up to her leader, two other lionesses behind her.<p>

"What is it?" Zira asked calmly, wondering what got her lionesses so wild up.

"Bellatrix runned our morning hunt, she gave away our position!" They roared. "We need to do something about her."

Zira's eyes narrowed. Prey was to valuable here, now Bellatrix wasn't just eating some of their share she was preventing them from getting any more! "Don't worry I'll deal with Bellatrix one way or another." She smirked.

Her lionesses smirked along with her.

"You wouldn't believe it Zira, her excuse was that she didn't see zebra so close. Puh she should have smelled it easily." The youngest lioness to her.

"Chill young one she'll pay soon enough. First she insult us and our cubs, she eats our prey and gives us nothing in return, well no more." She turned from the them deadly determination filling her red eyes. "Watch the cubs and help them learn to fight, I'll go talk to Voldemort."

Right on cue the white lion walked out of the termite den, and was walking towards her.

"Where's the prey?" He asked his eyes narrowed.

"You're lioness Bellatrix ruined the hunt." Zira told him in a very serious and stern tone.

Voldemort gave her a suspicious look. "I will make sure she is punished." He said calmly. "I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"You're right it won't me and my pride want her gone now." Zira growled. "She is a nuisance, she can't hunt or anything so why do you keep her around?"

Voldemort glared at her. "She's a loyal and strong fighter."

Zira laughed at that. "Kovu, and Vitani are stronger fighters than her! Now get rid of her!"

Voldemort gave a small roar of anger. "How dare you order me! Now listen here I want to hear nothing more of this or you'll regret it!"

Zira growled in anger. "You're a fool Voldemort just wait and see!"

As Zira walked away from Voldemort fuming with anger, Vitani, and Nuka walked up to her. (Nuka a little reluctantly)

"Anything I can do for you mother." Nuka asked with a big smile.

Zira paused for a second thoughtfully. "Yes Nuka keep an eye on Bellatrix."

Nuka nodded happily and ran off.

Vitani watched the scene with slight disgust, and annoyance. "Mom what are you going to do about Bellatrix?"

Zira smiled at her daughter. "Don't worry Vitani if he thinks he can stop me, he gravely mistaken. We'll try to mentally break her and if that doesn't work…Well a simple hunting accident will fix everything."

Vitani looked thoughtful for a second. "Mom is Voldemort becoming the new Scar?"

"No!" Zira growled. "Nobody will replace my Scar ever! But you'll see Vitani even bigheaded males can be put in their place."


	8. Chapter 8

**A Lions True Nature**

Harry smiled down at Kiarathey walked back to the pride rock. She was really a sweet cub, she would have loved Hogwarts it was a pity she wasn't human.

"That was a ton of fun, can we do that again sometime?" She asked jumping up the rock.

"Maybe, if I'm not doing anything." He smiled.

"Ya!" She shouted happily.

"Hey Harry can I talk to you for a moment." Simba asked stepping forward.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Bellatrix glared at the outsider lionesses, they haven't let her go to any hunts latly. And she had a desperate need to kill. Whenever she tried to become part of the hunt, they'd just growl warningly at her, and told her to leave or they'd attack.<p>

Bellatrix growled in annoyance. How did she go from Voldemorts second in command to lowlife lion? It was an outrage!

"You ok Bella, why are you not hunting?" Lucius asked her as he approached.

"The lionesses won't let me." She told him, glaring at the cubs that were practicing nearby.

"Don't even think about it Bellatrix you know what Voldemort said." Lucius reminded her, when he noticed the way she was looking at the cubs. "You're only going to get yourself in trouble."

"Spoilt brat's, we are wizards not lowlife creatures like lions." She hissed.

"I know, but we need to tread carefully. We don't know much about these lions." He told her in a slightly scornful tone.

Neither of them noticed Nuka behind them, hidden in the landscape. Nuka frowned upon hearing this. Certainly these lions were crazy not calling themselves lion and instead wizards…what was a wizard anyway.

Nuka shrugged the thought away it was information that's all he needed at the moment for his mother, with that he quickly pranced off.

Lucius looked behind himself when he heard the rocks move a little, he quickly shook it off as nothing. "I swear out here it feels like we are being watched all the time." He muttered.

Bella nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Mother, Mother!" Nuka shouted as he ran towards his mother.<p>

"What is it Nuka?" Zira asked giving him an annoyed look.

"I think I heard something that you would be interested in!" Nuka told her, his big smile on his face. "About Bellatrix."

Zira raised an eyebrow, this catching her interest a little bit. "Oh what did she say?"

"She was talking really weird with the male lion Lucius; it sounded as if she thought she wasn't a lion." Nuka told her. "And she called themselves wizards…What's a wizard mother?" Nuka asked curiously.

"Shush Nuka let me think." Zira told him. She had heard of wizards before, they were a type of human that had some kind of special power…but how could a lion be a wizard or whatever. Did something happen or was the lioness just more insane then she thought?

"Ah Mother…" Nuka said interrupting her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Nuka continue to watch Bellatrix, tell me if she continues with this new discovery." She told him.

Nuka frowned, and walked away tail and head down.

Zira didn't notice this she was too busy thinking about this new discovery.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short I'm in a hurry, hoped you like it please Review. And Marry Christmas! Hope you enjoy the holidays!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**A Lions True Nature **

"So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"You and your friends are hiding something normally it would not be any of my business but right now I can't risk one your secrets." Simba explained.

Harry frowned. "Trust me it's nothing that'll effect your pride."

"The same time you show up, so does those lions that joined the outsiders. I think your secrets are connected." Simba told him giving him an extremely serious look.

"Your not going to believe me…" Harry took a deep breath. "Me and my friend were a special group of humans known as Wizards which means we have special powers we were in a war against the people…now lions that joined the outsiders. Somehow we got turned into lions and ended up here."

Simba just stared at him shocked. "Oh…I wasn't expecting that."

Harry gave a nervous shrug.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Simba questioned.

"You're just going to have to take my word for it." Harry thought for a moment. "Even if you don't believe me I promise we aren't going to do anything to your pride."

Simba gave him a long look before nodding. "I'm not sure about this whole human thing, but I'll trust that you will not hurt my family. If you step out of line though all three of you will be banished."

Harry nodded slightly relieved. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Hermione growled in annoyance, as she fell to the ground. The gazelle she was hunting ran off. She could almost hear it laughing at her.<p>

"It's alright Hermione the best of us make mistakes." Nala told her. Behind her the other lionesses were grumbling about something.

"I'm really sorry." Hermione mumbled nervously, feeling deeply ashamed. She knew almost every spell in the world yet she couldn't hunt a stupid Gazelle.

Nala smiled sympathetically. "Come on let's go see if the other group of lionesses got anything."

Hermione mumbled an ok and began o fallow her.

"Hermione! Wait just a minute."

Hermione and Nala turned around to see a young cheetah running towards them. Hermione quickly recognized her as Kesi.

"Kesi what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Nala looked at her confused. "You know this cheetah?"

"Ya, she's the one that told us about you guys." Hermione explained.

"Ya err…can I talk to you alone for a minute." Kesi asked in a slightly nervous tone. She glanced at the other lionesses and took a nervous step back.

Hermiones eyes softened and turned to the lionesses. "I'll catch up with you guy's in a little bit."

Nala nodded. "See you in a little bit." With that she lead the other lionesses off.

Hermione turned back to Kesi. "Now Kesi what's with being so secretive?"

Kesi remained tense for a moment watching the lionesses go, it wasn't till they were gone that she relaxed. "Sorry cheetahs don't usual get along with lions…well except for you three…there's something different about you."

She shook her head. "Sorry I'm trailing off, I had a vision me and one of you three need to come and see Rafiki."

Hermione looked at her in confusion. "Who's Rafiki."

"A very wise monkey who has special abilities, it's very important that we go." Kesi assured her.

Hermione frowned, looking down in thought. "Alright ,follow me I'll take you to Harry and Ron."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short I'm in a hurry, I'll do my best to update next week.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**A Lions True Nature**

Hermione lead Kesi to Harry and Ron.

Harry looked up at her in surprise. "Kesi what are you doing here?"

Kesi looked them over for a second. "I need to take one of you too Rafiki."

"The monkey?" Ron frowned. "Why?"

"I know you three are not lions." The three of them gaped at her. Kesi rolled her eyes. "Really it's not that hard to figure out, I don't know how nor do I really care. I've just been told to take you to him."

"You think he can help us?" Hermione asked, hope glittered in her eyes.

"If he can't fix you three nobody can." Kesi told them. "So which one of you will go."

The three of them looked at each other for a moment. "I'll go." Harry finally said. "Just let us talk to the pride for a moment."

* * *

><p>"Bellatrix get over here now!" Zira growled, her red eyes blazing. From a few yards away Voldemort watched the scene unfold in front of him, his own crimson eyes narrowed.<p>

"What is it Zira." Bellatrix asked her tail twitching in annoyance. But in the back of her mind hidden away, there was fear for the lion before her.

"You ruined another hunt, a hunt we can't afford to lose!" Zira growled, pacing back and forth. The dust and dirt getting kicked up as she did so. "Where is your inner lioness, Bellatrix a cub could hunt better than you."

Nearby Vitani smirked, Kovu frowned next to her.

Zira glared at her. "From now on you will be taking hunting lessons with the cubs, and your share of food is cut in half got it!"

Bellatrix took a nervous step back; she saw the murderous look in Zira's eyes. "Yes mam." She said nervously. Her ears flattened against her head.

Zira sneered at her. "Good." She walked over to Voldemort, who seemed completely not interested in what just happened. "We need to talk."

"Oh." He said merely, looking at an old bone. "I thought I told you to not mess with my followers Zira."

Zira let out a small growl. "No you said not to tell you what to do." She hissed. "As I said before that pathetic excuse for a lioness needs to go."

"I said no." Voldemort told her.

"She's useless!" Zira snapped.

"She's a good fighter." Voldemort told him dully.

"So are my girls, right now she's holding the pride back." She shouted loud enough for Bella and the rest to hear. "Get rid of her now, or I will!"

Voldemort stood up and glared at her. "How dare you threaten me, do you know who you are speaking to!"

"A male, with no pride of his own." Zira sneered. "Or are you what your friends call wizards?" She asked with a bitter sweet tone.

A flicker of surprise passed his face, but it was gone before she could notice. "Really my f- lions said that." Voldemort sent a sharp glare to Lucius and Bella. "Interesting." The two let out a small shiver in fear.

"Care to explain about that?" Zira asked, smirking.

Voldemort glared at her. "That is none of your concern."

"No problem, but I do want to make something very clear to you. This is my pride, this is my land. You are here to intimidate the enemy that is all. You are not in charge here I am, and as long as your lions are a part of the pride the do as I say." Zira told him.

Voldemorts eyes flashed. "Watch your tong. If you make as much as a move against Bellatrix or Lucius you will regret it. We will move on, and so will your advantage against the pride lands."

"Oh I didn't know you and the fur ball were so close, I hope your happy together." Zira sneered.

Voldemort let out a low growl. Wishing he had his magic back so he could curse this lioness.

* * *

><p>Harry followed Kesi down pride rock. He shot a look up to Hermione and Ron who was watching him leave. Next to them sat Simba. Who seemed to be having mixed feelings about him leaving.<p>

Harry turned to Kesi. "You sure about this."

"Positive." Kesi told him. "You'll be back in no time."

* * *

><p>Voldemort paced back and forth, growling in annoyance. That female lion was becoming a problem. She was too smart for her own good. Who would have ever thought that a lion could be such a snake!<p>

What annoyed him most was how much power she had over him. They outnumbered him and his death eaters, and knew how to survive as lions. Weather he liked to admit it or not, they needed the outlanders.

He smirked suddenly. "Maybe it's time to show them how much they need us."

* * *

><p><em>Kesi how are you still in this story? Well anyway hope I'm not the only one enjoying these two villians, and how they work around each other. Please read and review.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**A Lions True Nature**

Zira walked through the barren wasteland that was her home, looking for one particularly insane lioness. The sun was rising just over the horizon the morning hunt was about to begin.

Finally she found Bellatrix sitting on a termite hill, watching the sun rise.

Zira smiled, a dark glint glittered in her eyes. "Good morning Bellatrix."

Bellatrix jumped back in surprise. She let out a low growl when she saw Zira. "What do you want!" She growled.

Zira put on a kind smile. "Relax I just wanted to talk, there is no harm in that is there?"

Bella glared at her. "Whatever you are up too, I want no part of it you old hag."

Zira was tempted to just kill her then and there…but that would just ruin everything wouldn't it? "Come now Bellatrix I'm just trying to make amends. Is that so bad?"

Bellatrix still didn't relax.

Zira smiled. "It's the best for the pride if we get along…How about this you want to impress Voldemort don't you?"

Bellatrix nodded, a small light seem to come to her eyes.

"Good, me and my pride are going hunting. It is a simple hunt nothing to big, we would be more than glad if you came." Zira told her in the most friendly tone she could manage.

A huge smile appeared on Bellatrix's face. "Really?"

"Of course you have a lot of talent child, you just need to learn how to use it." Zira coed.

"Thanks Zira, this means a lot."

"No problem, see you in a little bit." With that Zira walked off, a victorious smirk plastered on her face.

Nuka who was watching from nearby, ran up to his Mother. "You, you sure about this Mother?" He stuttered. "He, he , he will know you killed her. Evidence or not…"

"Shush Nuka, I have everything under control." Zira hissed. "Whether Voldemort will admit it or not he needs us. He can't hunt, if you can't hunt you can't survive. As I said he needs us more than he realized."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short, but at least's it's a update. PS sorry this chap hasn't been Beta'd to busy with finals.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Lions True Nature**

Harry fallowed Kesi through the dry grassland. He glanced back towards pride rock. It was really tiny by now. Harry smiled tacking in the beautiful African scenery. Maybe one day when the war was over he could came back here as a tourist.

"You coming?" Kesi asked, shooting him an impatient look.

Harry turned back to the young cheetah. "Ya I'm coming just taking in the scenery. It really is beautiful."

Kesi looked back in the direction Harry was looking just a little bit earlier. Her tail twitched thoughtfully. "Hm guess it is."

"So Kesi how far away is this tree and monkey?" Harry asked.

"We should get there by sun down." Kesi informed him. "His name is Rafiki and he's a baboon not a monkey they tend to get mad when you mix them up."

"Oh ok." Harry paused for a second. "Is there anything else I should know about him."

"Just be very respectful. He's very wise and very old. He has seen many kings be born." Kesi informed him. "If any one can help you he can."

"Alright." Harry said, the image of a very old monk-…baboon flickered in his mind.

* * *

><p>Zira lead the hunt forward into the old cavern. Rocks piled up on each side like a wall. She sent some of her lions ahead to prepare for the unfortunate accident that would happen to Bellatrix.<p>

"That's what were after?" Bellatrix sneered, looking at the small zebra herd. They were all rather scrawny and didn't look that appetizing. But in this land you have to take what you can get.

Zira glared down at the foolish lioness. "Be grateful that there here at all." She hissed.

Bellatrix let out a small cackling laugh. She scrunched up in an attempt to get into a hunting position. "This is what we are reduced to eating scraps!" She hissed.

Zira let out a low growl. "Shut up or they will hear you, then you will not be eating at all!"

Bellatrix let out a small snort.

Zira let out another low growl and crouched down. She flickered her ears and tail, signaling to one of the other females.

The female closest to the zebra pressed her ears back signaling she was ready.

She checked behind them. The lioness's that would trap Bellatrix were also ready.

Zira sneered. Time to move. "Bellatrix fallow me."

* * *

><p>Voldemort looked around the empty denning area. Most of the lioness's were gone including Zira. Zira had told him she found a small herd of zebra she wanted to take out, and would be taking most of the lioness's with her. But Voldemort knew that there was more to it than just that. She was hiding something and he would find out what.<p>

"Lucius." Voldemort growled, to the pale yellow lion bathing in the sunlight.

Malfoy was up instantly. "Yes my lord." He asked.

"Get Lestrange we need to talk." He ordered.

Lucius frowned. "Ah milord Bellatrix isn't here." He told his lord nervously.

"What!" Voldemort snapped. "Where is she?" He growled.

"With Zira hunting."

* * *

><p>Zira lead Bellatrix down into the darker part of the cavern.<p>

"I don't see that stupid zebra." Bella hissed. "You sure it went down here?"

"Positive." She purred. Zira suddenly stopped.

Bellatrix continued running for a couple yard's then stopped. "What are you doing!" Bella growled.

Zira sneered. "You'll see."

There was a loud rumbling. Bellatrix looked up just in time to see several big rocks tumbling down towards her.

She let an ear piercing shriek, as the rocks hit her at full force.

Zira just sat there and watched as blood splattered all over the ground, mixing with the dirt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lions True Nature**

Zira lead her hunting group home, dragging the small zebra with her. She couldn't help but be smug now that her enemy was gone.

She dropped the Zebra in front of Vitani and Kovu, allowing them first bits. Nuka watched from the sidelines looking very nervous as usual.

"Mother I er…" He stuttered nervously.

But he was interrupted by Voldemort and Lucius who was walking up to them glaring. Voldemort's eyes were blazing red with pure rage.

Zira just looked at them in disinterest. "Is there a problem?"

"Where's Bellatrix." Voldemort growled dangerously at her.

"There was a hunting accident." Zira told him dully, though a smirk was starting to show through. "The cavern we were hunting in collapsed on top of her.

Voldemort lunged at her, but Zira easily dodged. "You planned it!"

Zira faked a shocked look. "How dare you accuse me of such a crime."

"Don't lie to me you old hag!" Voldemort growled.

Zira glared at him. "I didn't touch her, what happened was completely her fault."

"I ordered-"

"You ordered? Do you really thing you have that much power over me or my pride?" She hissed. "She was weak she had to go."

Voldemorts eyes burned. "How dare you!"

"I do what I want. If you don't like it your welcome to leave." She smirked. "But you and I both know you won't leave."

The white lions red eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You two obviously can't hunt, and are unfamiliar with this area. You two won't survive without us, and the only other pride that are ok with welcoming new members at the moment has just recognized you as an enemy." Zira explained to him.

Voldemort glared at the lioness imagining him in his wizard form torturing her to death.

Zira seemingly reading his thoughts smirked at him. "You want to kill me don't you, but you know what will happen if you do. My pride will turn on you and you will be left with nothing."

Voldemort let out a low growl but turned away. "You will pay for this."

Zira just smirked at him, pleased with her victory.

* * *

><p>Harry looked up at the large in front of him. He glanced over at Kesi, his ears back a little. "Are you sure about this?"<p>

"Positive if anyone can help you its Rafiki." Kesi told him calmly. "Excuse me Rafiki we need-"

"My help." A voice finished.

The two looked up to see a baboon hanging over them.

Harry let out a small surprised shriek, and jumped back.

The baboon who Harry assumed was Rafiki, let out a small chuckle and landed on the ground next to him.

"Good to see you Rafiki." Kesi said with a small dip of her head.

"You too Kesi, now you came to talk about Harry here right." He said motioning to Harry.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked.

"Oh child I know much more than you're name. It's been a while since a student of Godric has come here." Rafiki said with a smile. "Not since my great-great-great grandfathers time." He let out another small chuckle as if he just remembered something.

Harry's widened in surprise. "But how, I how?"

"Relax child we have much to talk about."

_Sorry I have to end here for now at least it's something._


End file.
